


Tomco Finale

by NoMoreTurtles



Series: Tomco 2 [9]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, M/M, Series Finale, final chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreTurtles/pseuds/NoMoreTurtles
Summary: The story reaches a climax. Everyone is looking for Tom and protecting Janna





	Tomco Finale

Prologue:

Marco exits his bedroom late at night. Putting his sheets and blanket into the washer hoping to get the puke stench out of them. He plops them all in and adds the detergent. The machine starts rumbling and Marco goes to return to his room but Star cuts him off. “Marco, what happened?” Blocking his path.

“I’m not talking about it. Not now and not with you. Now get out of my way?” He asks calmly but brushes past her with a small amount of force.

“Marco wait! What happens between you, Janna and Tom is on you and I get it. Don’t push out my boyfriend though.” Uncharacteristically angry. “That’s not up to you.”

Marco stops. “I’m not gonna say anything else. I’m not talking to either of them. Not for a while.” He continues back to his room. Leaving Star to herself. Marco looks back on the previous day. “Janna. I swear.” He says as he notices the soaked-in vomit on his bare mattress. He slowly makes his way back down the stairs and plops himself on the couch. He tosses and turns for a few hours until the sun comes up.

A loud knock on the door startles him. He gets up sluggishly and opens it to an unpleasant sight. “Hey Marco. How are ya?” Janna leans on one leg both hands in her pockets, a scared look on her bandaged face.

“You get exactly one minute before I call the police.” He sets a timer on his watch and folds his arms.

“I remember everything about yesterday… well everything after I got to your room. I need more than a minute to explain myself but you’re obviously not gonna give me it. I’ll just say that I was wrong in more ways than one.” She finishes her speech and closes the door herself.

Marco stands there stunned for a few seconds then storms into Star’s room. “Mirror, call Tom!” He yells halfway across the room, waking Star in the process.

“Calling Mom.” The mirror reads back.

“Damn it!” Moon picks up the mirror with messy hair and in her nightgown. “Hi Mrs. Butterfly, wrong number. It was nice seeing you.” Marco frantically trying to hang up.

“Hold it Marco! I want to talk to Star!” She interjects before he can turn the call off.

“I’m here Mom!” Star jumps from her bed to the mirror quick as a flash. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to see how you are doing. We haven’t talked in an age!” Putting her hair into a mangy bun. “How are things?”

“Awesome actually! I have a boyfriend now!” Star shouts excitedly. Moon’s eyes go wide and a distractingly wide smile grows. “His name is Oskar and he’s super cool and has a car, that’s basically a carriage without a horse, and he plays a keytar! I don’t know exactly what that is but I love it!” She’s bouncing up and down hastily.

“I’m very happy for you Star. After Tom I was sure it’d be a long while till you dated again. That boy really was trouble.” She shoves her words back into her face. “Um. Sorry Marco, I forgot that you and Tom are a couple now. That does remind me, how is Thomas?”

“We were about to find out actually, Moon. I tried to call him but dialed you instead. Hate to cut this short but this is really important.” Before she can get angry Marco hangs up on Moon and immediately dials Tom.

“Star, what is it?” He says not looking towards Marco. “I’m still pissed about you freezing me.” He turns to the mirror. “Oh! Marco!” He gives full attention. “What’s up?”

“Can you come over? There’s something I wanna talk with you about.” Cutting right to the chase. “It’s important.”

 

“Give me ten minutes. I’m doing laundry.” Tom hangs up. Marco sits in Star’s room for eight minutes until Tom arrives. “What’s wrong?” As he comes in from the balcony like usual Marco runs up and hugs him aggressively. “Woah! What happened?” Pushing him back slightly seeing the tears in his eyes. “Marco..?”

“C’mon, let’s go somewhere private.” Taking him to his room slowly. “It’s about last night and about Janna.” Sitting down on the floor. “I wouldn’t sit on on my bed, there’s a giant puke stain in the middle of it.”

Tom sits next to him on the floor but not too close. “What happened?”

The tears start forming on his face again. “Last night before I kicked everyone out I checked on Janna. I told her that you told me the truth. She tried to kiss me.” Marco reflexively puts his arms up expecting a bellow of flames to eject from the ground but none do. He looks over to see Tom looking at the ground. “Tom?”

He gets up and heads to the door. “I have to go. I’m sorry.”

Before he can leave Marco grabs his arm tightly and pulls him back in. “Tom, I know how this’ll go if I let you leave. I can’t stand Janna anymore than you can but you can’t hurt her. That’s not how things work around here..” They both sit back on the floor.

“So why kick me out? Janna’s the one who messed up.” Sitting in silent anger.

“I had to think. I had to let myself be angry for once. I was also mad as hell at you about what you told me to be honest.” They refuse to make eye contact. “Janna came by earlier to apologize. I told her to leave but she gave me some kind of half assed excuse then left.”

“Did you forgive her?”

“Of course not. I might not for a long time, Tom.” Looking over to see Tom suddenly standing. “Tom. Don’t go.” Marco starts to cry.

Tom stops hearing Marco snivelling. “I’ll talk to you later, Marco.” Walking out the front door leaving Marco to cry.

Shortly after the door is slammed Star runs to Marco’s room. “Marco?” She sees him lying on the floor in a ball of tears. “What happened?” She shouts grabbing his shoulders.

“Go after Tom. Make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone.” Marco chokes out before returning to his previous position. Star goes to her room, grabs her wand and jumps off her balcony.

 

Part 1:

Tom got a solid head start on Star so he’s already halfway across town. His eyes glowing a deep orange almost red colour, his feet are scorching the sidewalk. Occasionally he’ll stop someone on the street to ask if they’ve seen Janna. “Hey!” He calls out to someone. As they turn around he stops dead in his tracks. “Jackie?”

Jackie Lynn Thomas is wearing her usual skater girl outfit plus a pair of big aviator sunglasses. “Tom?” She says in a hushed voice, like she’s playing hide and seek and doesn’t wanna get caught. “What are you doing here?” Walking closer to him. “Where’s Marco?” Tom’s fist clenches as she asks.

“He’s at his house. I’m here alone.” He tries to walk away but his shoulder gets clutched by a tight hand. “What!” He loses it and blasts Jackie away.

She sits up her head in her knees softly repeating “I’m sorry.” She doesn’t look up until Tom shakes her to senses. “Tom! I’m sorry! Please don’t tell Marco.” She’s bawling.

“Why would I tell Marco? What are you talking about?” Backing away. “What the hell are you on about?”

Speaking between her sniffles and tears. “I haven’t spoken to Marco since the day after you and I last talked. I think he hates me and I know you definitely hate me.” She buries her face in her knees again.

“Why would I hate you?”

She shutters. “Because I treated you so horribly because I was jealous. I love him until I couldn’t have him. Until you had him.” Her sadness turning to anger. “I hurt him. You were right.”

The smoke from his feet dissipate “Jackie. I don’t hate you. I don’t like you because of how you hurt Marco and slapped me for defending him but that’s no reason to hate.” He offers a hand to help her up. “Why don’t you go talk to him? I know he will be more than happy to see you.” She takes his hand and is hoisted up. A shy smile crawls onto her face.

“Okay. I will.”

“One last thing Jackie.” He stops her. “Have you seen Janna today? I’m looking for her.” His hand heating up slightly.

“Oh, I think she’s under the highway, her usual spot if you know where that is.” Pointing in a general direction.

“I do. Thanks Jackie. Now go make Marco’s day!” Giving a confident thumbs up. They part ways with Jackie sprinting to Marco’s house and Tom calling his cab to get to Janna faster. When he arrives Star is standing there with Janna nowhere to be found. “Star, what are you doing here?” He steps out of the carriage acting as innocent as possible, maintaining his cool-headedness.

“I sent Janna home, Tom.” Her wand clutched and at the ready. “What were you thinking? You think I’ll let you leave Marco crying like that?” She raises her wand directly at him.

“Star, I promise I wasn’t gonna hurt her. Will you let me explain myself?” He pleads on his knees. “I just wanted to talk to her.”

“Oh yeah? Fill me in Tom. I have no clue what happened.” Keeping her wand raised but relaxing a bit.

“Janna kissed Marco. I want to know the rest of the story. The whole thing.” He steams but no smoke appears. “Where does she live?” He demands.

“Why would I know? I just told her to go home.” She says before she can stop herself. “Tom! Don’t!” She shoots a blast of ice from her wand but Tom is already in his carriage trying to catch up to Janna. “Crap!” She freaks out and calls Marco. It goes to voicemail. “Marco call Janna! Tom got away!”

 

Part 2:

Jackie stands nervously on the porch of Marco’s home. Hesitating to knock on the door. She starts to back away when Marco bursts out the door. “Jackie?” He says nearly running into her. “What are you doing here?” He asks but continues to run. “Wait here, we’ll talk later!”

“Marco! What’s going on?” She starts running after him. “What happened?” She catches up to him.

“It’s Tom. He’s going after Janna.” She stops and falls to her knees. “Jackie? What is it?” He stops next to her but stays in a running position.

“I talked to him. I told him where Janna is. What does he want with her?” She screams, panicked. She lunges up to him grabbing his collar. “What is he going to do?!”

“I can’t explain now. If you wanna help go find Janna!” He darts off.

“Oh my god. Janna…” She thinks, sweating buckets. Finally Jackie gets up and rushes to Janna’s house hoping to catch her before Tom does. As she approaches Janna’s home she picks up her pace and crashes into the front door, pounding as hard as she can against the door and the window adjacent to it. “Janna! It’s Jackie Lynn Thomas! Open the door.” Only now realizing how exhausted she is, she collapses onto the pavement.

The door opens slightly, the chain lock still in place. “Jackie?” Janna peeks out. “What are you doing here?” Opening the door all the way to let her in.

“I need to call Marco! He needs to know you’re here!” She Janna back into the house and slams the door. “You haven’t seen Tom have you?” Asking as she flips open her phone and scrolling to Marco’s number.

“No. Thank god!” Janna reveals how scared she is. “That dude wants to kill me!” Starting to pace frantically.

The ringing stops and Marco answers “Marco! I have Janna. She’s at her house, have you found Tom yet?” keeping her eyes on Janna.

“No. Keep an eye out for him for me. Tell Janna to sit still.” He immediately hangs up.

“Janna, sit still.” Jackie says as she hugs Janna. “I thought you died. I thought I killed you. I’m sorry!” Sobbing into her shoulder.

“Dude. It’s okay. You didn’t know he was homicidal. We’re safe. I promise.” Returning the hug. Suddenly the door gets pounded. Janna jumps behind her couch instinctively. “Who is it?” She shouts.

Jackie looks out the window. It’s Tom.

 

Part 3:

“Janna. Go downstairs.” Jackie whisper yells. Janna does as told and jumps down the stairs. Opening the door slightly trying to keep Tom out. “Hey Tom. What’s up?” Playing dumb.

“Where’s Janna?” He peers into the house hoping to spot her. “I need to talk to her.” Putting on a gentle facade. “Can I come in?” Pointing to the empty living room.

“I’m just house watching while she’s out with her family. I can tell her you stopped by though.” Chuckling nervously, sweat pouring down her cheeks.

“I thought you were gonna go see Marco?”

Choking on her lie. “He wasn’t home. Probably looking for you though.” Trying to shoo him away.

“Well if you see either of them let me know.” Flashing a peace sign and sauntering away.

Jackie closes the door but spies out the window to make sure he leaves. “Ok. He’s going.” She says barely loud enough for Janna to hear. She steps into the basement to check on her. “You good?”

“Yeah. He was at the door. He won’t get too far.” Janna says into her phone. “Jackie scared him off.” Smiling in the way she wants Jackie to think she’s fine. “Yeah I’ll put her on.”

Jackie grabs the phone. “Marco?”

“Yeah. It’s me. What did he say?” Cutting to the chase.

“He just wanted to know where Janna was and I told him she isn’t here. I think he bought it. How soon can you find him?” Mimicking his straightforwardness.

“Give me fifteen. I’ll call if I can’t find him. Keep her in the basement.” He hangs up and starts sprinting to where he thinks Tom is.

“Janna. Stay here. I’m gonna go help Marco.” She starts up the stairs but Janna pulls her back down. “No. Don’t leave.” Fear plastered in her darkened eyes.

“I have to. I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Janna lets go and Jackie pats her on her head. She flips open her phone and dials Marco. “I’m heading out to look for Tom. If I find him I’ll text you from my pocket. It’ll probably be gibberish but you’ll know.” Ending the call immediately after explaining. After a few minutes of running around Jackie spots Tom. “Hey, want some help looking for her?” Catching his attention.

Turning casually towards her with his hands in his pockets. “I thought you were house sitting. I imagine that’s more important than what I’m doing?” Never breaking his poker face.

“Yeah well. What’s there to do? I was just sitting eating whatever I found in the fridge.” She copies his posture and demeanor. “We can look around and I’ll make sure the house isn’t on fire when we’re done.” She isn’t doing as good a job of concealing her nerves but Tom doesn’t seem to notice.

Smiling devilishly. “That’d be great! Any ideas where she could’ve gone?” Tracing his steps back to match her pace.

“We should check the school. It’s possible she’s hanging out there!” Leading him on while frantically trying to fumble out a text to Marco. “Let me text her and see if she’ll respond.” Pulling her phone close to her chest so he can’t see. “Marco. School. Now!” she types out. “Let’s start walking over there. No use standing around.” Returning to her mock stance.

“Yeah! Great idea.” Oblivious but cautious he keeps a close pin on Jackie. “So what have you been doing? Since I last saw you that is.” He speaks with stilted genuinity.

“I’ve been out skating and seeing all the crappy sports movies from the past decade.” Stealing the occasional glance her stoneface remains strong. “What about you? You and Marco doing good?” A small flame comes out of his arm. “Bad time? I gotcha.” Trying to stay safe for the time being.

“I mean he’s good and things are good with him.” Lying through his fangs. “Janna has been a problem though. Did you know she drinks? Like alcohol!” Shoulders rising with the tension.

Jackie stumbles. “I didn’t! I knew Janna was a little out there but drinking never seemed her speed. How’d you find that out.” A small heat coming from him like a heater on a low heat setting.

“She and I got a little crazy not too long ago. Couple of days.” He starts gesturing wildly explaining the facts. “And she came by yesterday drunk again, at eight in the morning too, and Star was set to watch her but she jumped out a window.” Pantomiming a large fall with his hands. “A lot happened that day so I don’t really remember much detail.” Shoving his hands back into his pockets.

“Wow.” The thought sinking in that Janna isn’t that cool. “Wait though, what did Star do? About Janna running?”

He laughs. “She couldn’t run! She face planted directly into a pile of bushes and wood bits.”

“That explains the bandaging.” She thinks.

“But” folding his arms over his chest. “She kissed Marco.” Quickly losing his cool. “I don’t know what she was thinking or what is wrong with her. That’s why I wanna talk to her.” His feet begin to emit small plumes of smoke.

“I mean. Is it really that big of a secret that Marco is a great guy? Maybe Janna noticed as much as we did.” She grasps his shoulder. “I bet that’s why she always stole his stuff more than anyone else's. We all have our weird ways of showing affection right?” They arrive at the entrance to the school. “C’mon.” Stopping him. “Let’s go look in the back.”

Tom freezes. His hands loosen and he becomes cold. “Marco?”

They both stare directly at Marco holding his arms in his hoodie pocket. “Tom. Come home with me?” Pleading.

“This was a set-up wasn’t it?” Chuckling at Jackie. “Alright. Let’s go.” Straightening his hands above him defeated.

Marco nods and Jackie calls Janna. “We have him. You’re safe.”

 

Part 4:

The group returns to Marco’s with Tom under strict wraps. “I just wanted to talk to her.” He claims, arms behind his back on his knees. “I swear.”

“I believe you Tom.” Marco gets on his height. Glaring directly into his heart. “I’m worried about what you would’ve done after the talk.” The doorbell rings. “Let them in.”

The door gets unlocked and Janna sheepishly steps in. Arms in a perpetual defense state. “Tom.” She chirps out. “I owe you an apology.”

“What for?” Tom asks.

Very slowly she moves closer to him. “Because when Marco is upset, you’re upset too aren’t you? Probably more than him.” Lowering her guard. “So saying sorry to one of you is like watching half a movie.” He looks up. “Ask what you want to ask.”

“Do you like him?” Nudging his head at Marco.

“Are you kidding? I’ve known Marco longer than he’s known me. I kept my eye on him while he kept his eyes on Jackie here.” Tearing up. “I knew they’d never be together. Marco was never the asking out type and Jackie here had no idea.” Her speech speeding up. “And even if she did it still wouldn’t happen, that’s what I told myself.”

“Janna. What are you talking about?” Marco pipes up.

She stands up, stepping slowly to him. “I like you dumbass!” Tears explode out of her eyes. She collapses to her hands and knees. “I’ve always liked you. I wanted to tell you for so long but you always hang out with Star and him.” Tom hangs his head low. Unreadable. “It just took me blacking out to finally be able to tell you.” Her breathing is stilted and the tears continue to flow.

Tom forces himself to stand up. Star brandishes her wand ready to blast. “I’m going home. Star, wanna call my ride?”

“You can’t just leave Tom.” Jackie finally chimes in.

“I need to think. Marco.” His eyes glow a misty white. “Please.” Marco nods and Star opens a portal. “Thank you.” He steps into the portal and rips off the restraints.

Everyone sits in bitter silence. Janna breaks it. “I should go too. I need a drink.” No one stops her. No one has the heart to. “If you guys need me don’t bug me.” Slamming the door behind her Janna digs in her pocket and pulls out a tiny bottle of creme whisky.

A while later Jackie leaves. “I’ll keep watch on her house.”

“Hey Star?” Trying his best to force the words out. “Was Tom like this with you?”

 

Jackie has been outside Janna’s house for an hour. Janna occasionally passes by the bay window taking large gulps from a bottle. Jackie is worried but decides to leave her be. “She’ll be fine, not for a while but she’ll get there.” She saunters away.

Inside Janna is screaming, her voice is strained and her words are gargled by the whisky. “I can’t believe I just told him. He has a boyfriend. I made this all worse.” Her mind drowning in booze. Her pacing devolves into frantic spinning in a small circle. Before long she’s too drunk to keep her grip on the bottle. It shatters against the hardwood floor. “Damn it!” Without thinking she slips on the remaining liquor. She doesn’t get up. Her sobbing takes a bitter turn to screaming like she’s been stabbed.

Her yelling is halted by the ringing of her phone. Struggling to stand up she manages to grab her phone off the floor and answer it. “Janna, you good?” Star asks on the other side of the line.

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I be?” Garbled and barely understandable.

“Do you need me or Jackie to come over?”

“No. I’m fine. Thanks though.” She hangs up to avoid having to explain herself. “I’m great.” Sitting in a pool of whisky and broken glass.

 

Part 5:

Tom sits in his lounge, furniture and videogames strewn in every direction. He gets up like a marionette missing a string and turns on his mirror. “Call Dad.” It’s picked up almost immediately. “Dad.”

“Tom. This is a nice surprise!” Smiling wide until he sees the state of Tom and his belongings. “What in the hell happened?”

He brushes a small shard of wood with his feet. “I have a question. It regards you and Mom.”

“Okay.”

Practically shouting. “What would you do if you thought someone else would be happier with her?” Panting, holding back his rage.

“Son. That’s not a question you need the answer to. Why would you want to ask that?” Slightly agitated.

“What do you think of my boyfriend? I understand you only spoke to him the one time but please tell me in honesty.” Bowing respectfully.

“I don’t care about him.” No hesitation. “I don’t care what happens to him nor do I think he’s a good fit for you.” Tom sinks down, crushed. “But what does my opinion matter? You are the one who chose him. I may be king and your father but at no point are you not a prince who can, and is expected to make his own mind.”

“What do you mean?” He’s on the verge of losing it.

“I mean that nothing I say should hold weight in your mind, not in regards to love. Explain to me what has you acting so immature.” His voice boom. Tom begins to explain his relationship with Janna. “We have to discuss your drinking a later time. Go on.”

“I think Janna loves Marco. I can’t say if it’s more than I do but I know she’s loved him much longer. Marco… He and I don’t always get along but I feel like the good is more than the bad. With Janna though, she would rather drink herself sick than try to face her feelings. I think.”

“Thomas. Answer me this, what has this Janna girl done that you have not.” His voice begins to shake but remains regal.

Tom has to think for a good number of minutes but Dave doesn’t hang up. “I know she’s kept both Marco and Star happy for a long time. I don’t know. I haven’t known her that long.” Putting his hand to his face, “why wouldn’t she love him? He’s nothing but understanding and loving to everyone. Even when she kissed him he said he “wouldn’t forgive her for a long time” He knows he’ll forgive her at some point.” A sad smile forms under his hands.

“When you are with someone, like you are with Marco, you are expected to share everything and protect them as they protect you. A friend however, is supposed to do so much more, there’s no need for a friend to hold back when protecting. They are needed to not only stand up for their friends but the people their friends love.” The shakiness becomes a frog in Dave’s throat. “I believe it is harder to be a friend and a lover to someone than it is to be either one individually. Do you understand what I’m telling you, son?”

Looking back at his father with a passionate flame in his eyes. “I’ve failed to be a friend before being his boyfriend. I need to show him I can do both.” Dave simply smiles proudly and ends the call. “Call Star!” Tom wastes nothing on trying to overthink what he needs to do.

Star hears her mirror ringing from the living room. She pats Marco on the back and goes to answer. “Tom? What is it?”

“Star! I need to do something. Can you keep Marco at home for a while?” Beaming. His eyes glowing with determination.

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s going anywhere. Why?” Skeptically concerned.

“I’m going to be his friend.” confused she still by nods in agreement. “Thank you Star.” He clicks off.

The fiery undead horse-drawn-carriage flies out of the ground in front of Janna’s home. Tom exits and leaps onto the porch, banging enthusiastically on the door. “Janna! We gotta talk!” No sign of her. “Please! I won’t hurt you!” Continuing to knock. Still nothing, he gets impatient and kicks open the door. “I promise I’ll fix that.” He enters and sees Janna sitting in her mess shaking slightly. He slides down to her. “Janna?” She looks up a little, barely seeing him. “I’m selfish, I can’t let go of what happens to Marco even if he’s moved on.” She reveals her face more. “I want to make it right with you and him. I can’t break up with him for you but I can tell you that I’ll make your friendship the way it was. Before all this went down.”

“Oh yeah?” Her voice practically drowned. “How you gonna do that?” Cynical.

He helps her stand and takes her to a clean part of the room. “I have no idea.” He admits. “I can’t do it alone.” His hand landing on her shoulder. “You know Marco better than I do. Right?” She shrugs. “I’m right. What do you think he’s doing right now?”

She sniffs. “Probably moping around his house, wondering what to do next. I guarantee a million and a half thoughts have been organized in his brain. From least likely to most likely solutions.” They both chuckle. “So if I can sober up a bit I can tell you what he’s decided to do next.” She reaches over, grabbing his hand and shaking it sealing the deal.

 

Part 6:

Star is keeping Marco busy with spanish drama on tv and serving him ice-cream. “You can freak out later Marco Diaz but right now your focus is on who Rosa gets with next!” Sitting next to him on the couch. “Talk to me. What’s going on with this show? It’s all in spanish.”

Groaning. “Rosa and Paul are bickering about the proper way to raise cherry trees while Simon spies on them from the rose bush. It looks like the thorns have beat him up pretty bad.” He explains as it happens. “He can’t stay there but he can’t leave either or else he’ll get caught. He needs a distraction.” Suddenly on screen a tall man with a goatee spins Rosa around speaking fluent spanish. “Oh Ronaldo is here. That’ll work for Simon to get away.” As Simon climbs over the stone wall between him and the street, Paul separates Rosa and Ronaldo, getting aggressive with Ronaldo. “Here we go!” Sitting up. “This has to be the finale. Ronaldo is gonna kiss Rosa and Paul is gonna pull a gun!” The show cuts to a commercial break.

“Wow! What a cliffhanger!” She has no idea who anyone is but tries to match Marco’s engagement. “That guy is gonna get hit by a car isn’t he?”

Marco breaks out into hysterical laughter. “Who? Simon? You don’t follow any of this do you?” Teasing. “Tell ya what, if he does I’ll buy you dinner tomorrow!”

“Really? Chinese food!” Ecstatic. “You’re on!” The show returns and gives a small recap. Paul and Ronaldo are at each other’s throats but unexpectedly the camera pans over the wall and into the street where Simon is running, clearly out of breath. “C’mon Simon! Get run over!”

“Don’t you think it’s morbid to wish for this guy to get smashed by a car?”

“He better! I want chinese food!” Waving her fists in the air cheering. Simon comes up onto a busy road. Cars zoom by in both directions as Simon, in his panic, forgets to look both ways. “Bad move my dude!” Leaning forward in anticipation as the camera is loaded with bright headlights and the sound of honking and screeching tires pours over the speakers. It cuts back to the love-triangle-trio. “Oh come on! Tease!” Star boos.

“Shush. I wanna see where this is leading.” Marco perks up as Ronaldo is dancing a very intricate waltz-tango mix with Paul watching in terror. “He won’t let him get away with this.”

“I won’t let you get away with this!” The subtitles at the bottom of the screen read. 

Paul pulls a revolver from his pants as Marco predicted. “Called it!” Shouting excitedly. Without warning Paul fires a round directly at Ronaldo’s back, piercing it all the way through is heavy jacket and into Rosa’s bosom. “Oh damn! Rosa just got SHOT!” He’s speaking in a mock gangster voice.

“Wait, why? She wasn’t in front!” Angrily confused.

“It was a heavy bullet, it must’ve just gone right through Ronaldo!” Shooting his hand through the air simulating a bullet. “Watch, now they’ll cut back to Simon to hold the tension. The show does as Marco said it would. We see a flood of headlights as Simon stands in shock of the car stopping just in front of him. “I knew he wouldn’t get hit.” Boasting.

“What? No way! It should’ve totally hit him! Did you see how fast it was going?” Pouting.

“Well, that’ll save me a few bucks!” Marco is revelling in his victory and as mad as Star is that she was wrong she’s happy that Marco is having a good time. “Now go back to Rosa!”

“Hold on. Who’s that?” Star points as the driver that nearly hit Simon comes out of the car with a small, souvenir size baseball bat. Looking back, Marco’s jaw has sunk into the floor. “Who is that?”

“Why is Rodrick here?” Ignoring Star. “He’s supposed to be in Holland avoiding the mob!”

“Is he bad? He looks bad.” Noticing his black leather jacket, tattered shirt and sunglasses at night. “That can’t be safe.” She says to herself.

“Oh he’s bad! He’s Simon’s old math teacher turned mafia hitman. He was hired to kill Rosa but Simon turned the whole mob against him by revealing that he was stealing their money to help his wife come home from China. He caught wind of it though and escaped to Holland.” Flailing madly as he explains. Giving vivid depictions of the events.

“Get in!” Rodrick says, translated from spanish.

“Oh my god!” Marco is raving now. “He must’ve realized that his wife worked for the mob the whole time. That’s why he’s trying to save his old student and friend from something!” The biggest, goofiest smile spans from one ear to the other.

“What about Rosa!?” Star questions as another commercial break cuts the scene. “This is really good.” Talking directly at Marco now.

“I told you! Just because it’s romantic doesn’t mean it isn’t cool!” Poking fun at her. “I’ll get you into this soon enough.” The commercials roll and it opens back with Rosa on the ground next to an already dead Ronaldo. “You can’t die Rosa!”

“You got this girl!” Their hearts race as Paul holds himself over her, clutching her hand in one and the gun in the other. “This is so crazy.” Whispering.

“You are my love. I won’t die without you with me.” The subtitles scroll across the screen as Rosa drops a single rose she wasn’t holding a moment ago. “Rosa!” Paul screams and the credits roll.

“What the hell?” Marco fumes as the remote is thrown past him by Star. “Woah, easy girl. It’ll be back next month!” Reassuring.

“But that’s such a horrible ending! I don’t wanna wait to see what happens next. Worst show.” Marco giggles at her frustrated ranting. “This is no joke. I demand to see the next episode!”

“Well, we both have to wait. Sorry.” Petting her head. “Thanks for cheering me up, Star.” Changing the tone. “I needed this.”

Smiling wide as him, “of course. I’m glad I could help you.” She spreads her arms wide open for a hug that Marco gladly gives. “So explain to me everything I missed. I need to know for the next episode.”

“Alright. You’d better get comfy!” His smile is smaller but just as bright as he explains to her the entirety of the eight seasons of the show up to that point.

Janna and Tom sit silent at her dining room table, brainstorming ideas. “Alright, you told Star to keep him busy?” Tom nods. “Okay so we’ve got some time. I think he needs to know I’ll drink less. That’ll be a start.” 

“Great! How do we let him know that? I doubt he’ll trust your word right now. I’m all for it but I’m being realistic.”

Janna goes to her kitchen and reaches above the cupboard where she has hidden several bottles of varying sizes and proofs of alcohol. “I’ll break these in front of him.” Setting each one on the table. “There’s six bottles here so it’ll be an expensive and devastating sacrifice.” She takes off her hat and salutes each of the bottles individually.

“Awesome. I need him to know I’ll be a better friend before I’m a better boyfriend.” Resolve in every word he speaks. “Any ideas on how to do that?”

Janna punches him lightly. “Dude. You wanted to kill me earlier and now you’re helping me. That’s a good start.” Letting loose a crooked smile. “This won’t be easy, man. It’ll suck. But this isn’t just for us.” Offering a fist-bump of common ground.

“Right. This is for Marco.” Punching her fist softly. “We have our plan. Let’s go set it off.” Standing and marching out of the house with Janna following close behind. They pack up all the drinks and head straight over to Marco’s, not giving themselves time to second guess their plan, they decide to take Tom’s carriage. “Take us to Marco Diaz’ house!” A flourishing snap of his fingers and the cab speeds to Marco.

“I’m gonna tell him we’re coming over.” She says dialing his homeline. The quiet ringing lasts a minute until Star answers. “Star, I’m with demon boy. We’re on our way. Get Marco outside.”

“Got it! I hope you guys have a plan.” Star responds.

“We got this.” Janna assures.

Some time after Tom and Janna pull up. Leaving a trail of flames on the street, they jump out spontaneously meeting a less than pleased Marco on the front lawn. “What’s all this about?” Nothing but distaste in his tone.

“Marco.” Janna begins. “Tom and I want to be better to you. You deserve it!” Her words and inflection are rehearsed but the feeling is true.

“That’s right Marco! I thought I had to protect you from everything because I’m your boyfriend but what I needed to to.” He pauses for effect. “Was be your friend and trust you to protect yourself when you can.” A single tear dripping down his cheek.

“To prove it.” Janna flings the backpack off and rips it open. “I’m dumping all of this!” She drops the contents onto the ground where they shatter, liquid and glass flying off in all directions. “No more drinking.” Speaking off script. “This is for me as much as it is for you. I’m done being a shit head.”

“What about you.” He asks Tom, ignoring Janna entirely. “What are you going to do?”

“I will listen to you when you talk about who you like and don’t like, who you trust and who trusts you. You know better than me on that subject.” Stepping forward expecting a positive response.

Marco turns away, rejecting his plea. “You both think, just because you made some grand show of this, that I’m going to believe any of this?” Tom starts to sweat. “I don’t know how we dated so long and you never saw that if you cross me, really hurt me, that I won’t let it go with some half assed attempt to win me back.” He starts to make his way inside.

“Marco wait!” Janna begs. “Tom and I both want you to trust us again. We’re trying our hardest here. Throw us a line. Marco!” Her urging blocked by the door closing behind him, leaving Star to see to them.

“Don’t worry guys.” She speaks quietly with a little smile. “He’ll come around. You guys might wanna clean up the mess though.” Pointing the shards of glass in the yard. “I’ll see you guys around.” Slipping inside.

“It’ll be okay, Janna.” Tom says hopeful. He turns his head, seeing Janna’s head hanging down clutching her side. “Jan?” Running to her.

“Don’t” Chuckling. “Don’t call me Jan. I hate that.” She rises bellowing in full laughter. “I knew this wouldn’t work dude!” Leaning on his shoulder. “Tell me when you have a new plan.” 

Her unrelenting laughter making Tom uneasy. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

She stops laughing. “Give me a ride home?” She asks, hand out in front of her.

“Yeah. I can do that.” Taking her hand.

Star sits next to Marco on the sofa. “They left.” She says not looking at Marco. “You can’t stay like this, y’know. Angry doesn’t suit you.”

“I know.” He admits. “I just feel hurt. I’ll forgive him eventually. That’s how love works, right?” Sighing.

“What about Janna?” Concerned.

“I don’t know yet. It’s not like I can get over her confession just like that. She’s also a piece of work.” Leaning back, tired.

Star lays on his shoulder. “You gotta admit. It was pretty impressive how dedicated she is to impressing you.” Smiling contentedly.

 

The carriage pulls up slowly at the Ordonia residence. “Thanks for the ride, dude. I’ll catch you later.”

As she lifts herself off the sofa Tom grabs her arm. “Janna. We’ll make this right.” Projecting his confidence unto her. “It’ll take time but I won’t let either of us lose him.” Bittersweet tears fill their eyes. “I’ll walk you inside. I should fix your door too.” Snickering.

“Sure. Come on.” Showing him to the door. Tom does a quick spell to fix the door as he did with Marco’s. “Sick. Thanks buddy. I’ll see you around.” She gives him a rock on hand gesture. He happily returns it.

After seeing her inside, Tom goes back to his cab. He sits down for less than a minute when his phone rings. It’s Marco. “Hey! What’s up?” He answers loudly.

“Can you come over? I think we should talk.” A warmth in his words.

Standing excitedly. “Sure! I’ll go get Janna. I’m already at her place.” Jumping the gun.

“Hold up. I just want to see you. I’ll talk to her on my own time. Is that alright?”

“I guess.” He looks out the window. Feeling a sense of betrayal leaving her behind. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He hangs up. “Take me to Marco’s.” He tells his horse. “Sorry Janna.” Speeding off.

 

Part 7:

Tom goes to knock on the door but it opens before he gets to the porch. Marco stands there welcoming Tom inside. “Marco! Hi!” Overly enthusiastic.

“Hey. Wanna go get dinner?” He offers.

“Yes! I’d love to. Anywhere you want I’ll buy.” Hugging him. “Uh. I’m sorry. We aren’t there yet, are we?” Blushing a deep purple stepping back.

“Tom. You can hug me.” Opening his arms. “I want you to.” They embrace even tighter both beginning to whimper. “Let’s go eat at your place.” Pulling back but keeping his arms around Tom.

“Sure thing! Go get in the coach. I wanna say hi to Star.” He commands, going up the stairs to Star’s room. “Star?” He walks in seeing Star stare intensely at her phone. “Star, what are you doing?” She doesn’t notice. “Star!” Flicking her on the ear.

“Tom?” She nearly falls off her bed. “What are you doing here?” She asks returning to her phone.

“Marco called me over. We’re going to my place for dinner. What are you staring at?” Yanking it from her hand. He stares at the screen for a minute. “Star.” Handing her the phone. “That’s a love letter.”

“Yeah.” Continuing her staring. “From Oskar.” Silence falls for a beat too many. “Sorry, whatcha need?” Closing the phone.

“Can you keep an eye on Janna while I’m gone with Marco?” Tugging his collar. “I don’t fully trust that she’ll be okay. I was gonna stay near her place for a while, keep her sober and all but Marco comes first.”

“Yeah, totally! You go have fun with your boyfriend.” Waggling her eyebrows.

“Thanks Star.” They hug and Tom leaves with Marco. In the carriage “we need to pick something up… I haven’t bought food in a while.”

“That’s fine.” Stern. “What did you and Star talk about?” He pries.

“She got a love letter from Oskar! She was sitting just staring at her phone.” Avoiding talking about Janna. “It was very well written actually.”

“Oh yeah! She showed me asking “what does this mean” and when I explained it she just screamed her way to her room.” Laughing. 

“Let’s get that pizza then we can head straight to my house.” He snaps his fingers and the cart bolts forward.

“So.” He speaks up after a minute. “How’d you convince Janna to dump her shit?”

Tensing up noticeably. “What do you mean? That was her idea. Honest.” A small proud smile on his face. “I really think she wants to change, Marco. She kept all those feelings in for so long. Letting them out like she did, it was a huge relief for her.” Turning to Marco. “I should know shouldn’t I?” Releasing his muscles. “I can’t tell you why she started drinking. All I can tell you is that, with that kind of pressure off of her… She won’t drink anymore.”

Marco can’t help but smile too. “It’s hard to believe how forgiving you are.” Nuzzling up to Tom. “When we met, you hated me more than anyone. Truth is I didn’t like you either. I guess we’re both a bit unpredictable.” They both enjoy the silence for a while.

“Hello? Do you guys want to order?” A staticy voice drones in their ears.

Jolting up. “Yes, hold on one moment.” Tom yells. “What do you want on it?” Whispering to Marco who’s fallen asleep next to him. Getting up gently, not waking him, Tom goes to the window. “Can I get one large, pepperoni, barbecue chicken with bread sticks?”

“Want sauce with that bro?” The teen worker asks.

“No, that’s okay. Thank you.” Tom goes forward, pays for the pizza and takes his ride down as slow as possible to his lair. “Marco.” He nudges him. “We’re here. Come on. Let’s get you inside.”

Marco wakes up slowly, taking his time getting out of the coach. “What kind of pizza did you get?” Inhaling deeply trying to guess.

“Your favourite.” He says confidently, opening the box on the counter with flare. “Dig in.”

“Wow.” Mouth watering. “You know me so well, thank you Tom.” Kissing him on the cheek. They sit down and enjoy their food and time together.

 

Part 8:

Star calls Janna to tell her she’s coming over.Straight to voicemail. “Hey, it’s Star, I’m on my way.” She leaves a message and heads over. She knocks on the door a few times with no answer. “Janna!” She yells in. No response. “Janna Ordonia!” Still nothing. “Again?” She groans, kicking in the door. “Janna! Where are you?” Looking around Star finds the mess in the living room, set into the wood covered in glass. Star goes down the hall to Janna’s room. The bedsheets and pillows are neatly set on the mattress to her surprise.

“Star?” Janna whispers from behind the closet door. “What are you doing here?”

“Janna. Tom sent me. What are you doing in there?” She goes to open the closet.

“Wait. I’m naked, you can’t come in!” She screams.

“Janna. We’re both girls. I’m coming in.” Janna tries to hold the door closed but Star is too strong. When the door is open Janna is fully clothed tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong? You aren’t naked. Why would you lie to me?”

“You barged in here. I didn’t ask you to break into my house. Where’s Tom that he can’t bug me himself?” Sarcastic.

“He’s out with Marco. What are you crying for?” Janna clenches up. “Got it.” She sits in front of Janna in the small room. “Listen. This is good. Marco is healing. It’ll take longer for him to forgive you, a lot longer, but he will.” 

She chortles. “I know he will. He’s Marco. Do you know how long I’ve been drinking? Three years. Pretty much every week.” She confesses. “That’s not just something you just quit, Star. It hasn’t even been an hour and I already feel like I’m dying.”

Not knowing what else to do, Star reaches over and hugs Janna. “I don’t get it but I get that you’re in pain. I won’t let you do that.” Star stands, pulling Janna with her. “Come on, let’s hang out.” Her eyes sparkling.

“Really?” Stunned. “I’d like that.” Her tone is soft and gravelly. “I’d love to, Star.”

Star leads her out of her house. “Sorry about your door.”

“Nothing new. Where are we going?” Gripping her hand tighter. Star stops. “You have no idea do you?”

She turns slightly with a guilty smile. “Where do you wanna go?” Playing it off.

Laughing loudly. “Come with me. I know exactly where to go!” Janna and Star jog to the skatepark. “Where is she?” Looking around the bowl. “Oh! Hey Jackie!” She calls.

“Hey guys! Star, how are you?” Jackie looks comparatively better than the day before.

“Hi Jackie.” She waves. “Janna, how’d you know she’d be here?”

“When aren’t I here?” Jackie says. “I think I spend more time here than anywhere else!” Laughing.

“When I’m bored I come here sometimes.”

“Janna, you’re almost always here.” Jackie points out.

“Exactly. C’mon, Jackie. We’re all hanging out! You get to choose where! Think about it for a second. Star!” Pointing at her.

“What?” Startled.

“Call your boyfriend. We’re all hanging out together!” Pumped up.

“Yes ma’am!” Star flips out her phone and calls Oskar as fast as possible. “Oskar! That was a very sweet note! Come hang out with me, Janna, and Jackie!” She hangs up without giving directions. “Wait. Hold on.” She silently texts him where to meet them. “Okay, he’ll be here soon!” Getting amped again!

“Great job Star!”

 

Tom and Marco sit on Tom’s futon watching a spaghetti western film. “Hey Tom?” Marco whispers. “Can you pause it?” Tom does so and look over to Marco. “I wanted to tell you that I still love you. That never changed. Nothing you do could change that.” Sniffling. “I might not always like what you do, sometimes you can make me crazy but I accept all of it. You’re the most important person to me, Tom.” Tom is weeping. Marco leans in and kisses him passionately. Tom runs his fingers through Marco’s hair. 

They separate and lay on the couch, Tom’s arms wrapped in an X around Marco’s chest. “I love you Marco Diaz.” They fall asleep shortly after.

 

Janna’s group spent the day at the boardwalk, playing games and enjoying themselves. They get kicked out after Janna tries to steal a stuffed crocodile. Jackie has returned home leaving Star and Oskar with Janna. “Thanks for having me guys. I’m having a lot of fun.” Oskar says as they pull out of the parking lot.

“No problem dude, it’s good to finally hang out with you when I’m right in the head!” Janna shouts. “We gotta do this more often!”

“Alright, I gotta get home. Where do you guys want me to drop you off?” He asks.

“Let us off at Marco’s.” Star says immediately. Janna grimaces. “Actually. Take us back to Janna’s. I gotta fix her door anyway!” Correcting herself.

“You got it, hon.” He gladly complies. They arrive at her house and Oskar rolls away. “See you guys!” He shouts from the driver’s seat.

They walk inside and Star patches the door with her magic. “There we go, all fixed.” Giving a thumbs up. “Want me to stick around?” Offering.

“Actually, yeah. I wanted to ask you something.” Star looks at her confused. “Marco is happy right?” Somber. “I imagine that someone would be happy if the person they love is too. No matter what.”

Smiling brightly and wrapping her hand around Janna’s. “He is. I think he’s the happiest he’s ever been, being with Tom.” Star thinks for a second. “Want me to call him so you can ask him yourself?” 

Janna shakes her head “no. I believe you. Besides, he needs time with his boyfriend right?” Star nods. “Can you stay here a while?” Whimpering.

“Of course. I wouldn’t leave you.” Holding her as tight as she can.

 

Part 9:

The next morning Janna wakes up with Star sleeping in the recliner across from her. She gets up and grabs herself a bowl of corn flakes. “This is perfect.” She thinks out loud. “I can be happy.” Her tone sounding unconvinced.

“Morning Janna banana.” Star says quietly from the chair.

“Star. Morning.” Her voice changing to that of contentedness and caring. “What time did you fall asleep?” Facing Star, eating her cereal.

“I have no idea. After you did though.” Getting up to eat as well. “Can you get me a bowl?” She asks.

Janna hands Star the bowl she was just eating from. “Here, I only had like two bites. I’ll get another one.” She grabs a bowl from the cupboard and three more fall out. “Whoops. Whatever.” Giggling.

“That sounds more like you, Janna. You sound laid back” Patting her back. Star’s phone starts to ring violently against the living room floor. She throws the bowl onto the counter and dives to answer her phone. “Hellooooo?”

“Star. Where are you? I just got home.” Marco asks panicked. “Are you at Oskar’s?”

“No, I spent the night at Janna’s. Keeping an eye on her. Where were you all night?”

Marco, on the other end, smiles. “I spent the night with Tom. I think he and I are gonna be okay. How’s Janna?” Genuine concern on his mind.

“Wanna talk to her?” Star whispers into her phone. “I think she wants to talk to you too.” Pushing.

“Yeah. Actually I do.” Star hands Janna the phone. “Hello? Janna?”

“Marco Diaz. How are you?” Eyes half open, happy.

“I’m good Janna. I really am. How are you?” Playing casual.

“My body feels like it’s eating itself and my emotions are fifty-times worse. Could be worse.” Her sarcasm stinging him. “How’s your demon boyfriend?”

“Tom is good. I gotta say, I’m impressed how well you two got along and how badly you both wanted my forgiveness.” He says bluntly. “I want you to understand that I don’t forgive you yet. It’ll-”

“Take a while, I know. That’s what everyone keeps telling me.” Cutting him off.

“Yeah. But I won’t hate you forever. Okay?” Hearing the pain in his voice. “You’re a pain in the ass and you honestly have a lot to figure out for yourself. I want to be your friend though.” All he can hear on the other end is muffled whines and cries. “Janna? Are you there?”

Star answers back. “I think she wants that too, Marco. We’ll be over shortly. Is that okay?” Comforting Janna.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He hangs up. “Tom. Janna and Star will be here soon.”

“Awesome! I can’t wait.” Tom yells from the shower.

“Want me to order takeout? Chinese food?” He asks, his phone already out and dialed to the chinese food joint.

“Yes! You know I do!”

Marco places the order and texts Star to pick it up on her way over.

 

Finale:

Janna and Star arrive with the food as Marco and Tom are setting the table. “Hey boys.” Janna greets. “This is fancy-fancy. What’s the occasion?” Taking her seat at the table.

Tom sits next to her as Marco takes the seat across from him. “This is an apology meal.” He says. Marco glares. “Oops, sorry. Marco wanted to tell you. Go ahead babe.”

Star sits across from Janna. “With everyone here I want to say that it’s been a hard couple of weeks. For all of us. For some of us it’s been a hard couple of years.” Looking at Janna. “But I want this to be a regular thing. Us getting together and having a meal.” He points to Tom who’s scarfing down his noodles.

“Oh. My turn?” He speaks with a mouth-full. He swallows it all at once and stands. “It’s just us today but we want to include our whole group, all our friends. Jackie and Oskar are part of our family too.” Pointing back to Marco.

“Janna, I ignored you. A lot. You didn’t deserve that. No one deserves that. So this will be a fresh start for both of us.” Raising his glass of water to her. “Friends?”

Janna stands up and walks around the table. “Marco. Of course!” Hugging him.

“I can’t breathe!” He half jokes. “I’m glad. Cheers.”

“Cheers!” Everyone shouts. Knocking their cups together.

**Author's Note:**

> The length eludes to this being the end but also everything in the story is a collective chain of events leading to the ending. In regards to this being the end I have spent almost 2 years on this so I chose to leave it with this.


End file.
